<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random by Hellotherestranger00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219845">Random</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellotherestranger00/pseuds/Hellotherestranger00'>Hellotherestranger00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>random - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellotherestranger00/pseuds/Hellotherestranger00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>let is keep straight all over again i cant do this anymore,

 please answer my call<br/>
i cry your name at night<br/>
my dreams are all of you trying to reach the unreachable i cant see no end to it<br/>
will i survive  this moment or will i see the end<br/>
that is up to you<br/>
you make the call<br/>
i cant take it anymore<br/>
why  do you do this to me<br/>
i was do one that hurt you first<br/>
but i am leaving heartless now<br/>
you took my heart away<br/>
and never put it back<br/>
how could that be...... how could that be<br/>
i dont care anymore, i just want you whit me and nobody else , you make me complete
 you fill my heart like nobody,<br/>
nobody will make me fell like you did<br/>
i want to move on but my mind keeps comming back to you<br/>
whoo loard please make me pure, i dont want to dive in these sins anymore<br/>
i want to redeem myself<br/>
deprive all my sins<br/>
i want to live like a child<br/>
not feeling feelings towards you again<br/>
felling so pure<br/>
felling so happy<br/>

 i can see the end<br/>
bye know....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>